Like a River
by Apine Shim
Summary: 'Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong seorang' 'Aku mancintaimu layaknya sungai selalu mengalir tanpa ujung' 'Aku mencintaimu bukan tanpa alasan, semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu. Dengan segala kekuranganmu' 'Jung Yunho mutlak milik Kim Jaejoong seorang'/ Baca sajalah yang pasti YUNJAE YAIO kekeke


Judul : Like a River

Genre : Romance

Cast : YunJae, YooSu

Length : Oneshoot

Author : Apine Shim

FF ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. Ini terinspirasi dari seseorang anak teknik geodesi teman SMA saya yang saya sukai, wkwkwkwk. Cerita pasaran typo dimana-mana maybe, YAOI, bikin mual mungkin, FF sampah? Mungkin, wkwkwk but i don't care. Silahkan membaca beri kritik, saran monggo terserah anda disini bebas mengeluarkan pendapat dan berserikat karena saya tinggal dinegara yang demokratis.

Hope you like it...

"Yah Kim Jaejoong, Jangan ganggu aku" Yunho berteriak kecil saat Kim Jaejoong sang _namja_ cantik yang tak lain dan bukan adalah _namjachingu_nya itu tengah mengganggu kegiatannya yang sedang menjalankan tugas praktikum.

"Isshhh...kau ini serius sekali Yun. Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini kalau hanya untuk menemani praktikum konyolmu itu" Keluh Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus sebal dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi Yunho yang tengah berkutat dengan air sambil menikmati suasana sore hari di pinggir sungai dekat kawasan Seoul sebelah utara.

Yunho merupakan mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan teknik geodesi yang saat ini tengah melakukan tugas praktikumnya untuk mengamati bantaran sungai.

"Sudahlah Jae, tugasmu hanya menemaniku. Kalau kau ingin cepat selesai diam saja dan duduk manis" Ucap Yunho kala Jaejoong tiba-tiba bermain air disebelah Yunho dengan menciprat-cipratkan air tersebut ke arah wajah Yunho. Sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar bosan.

"Isssshhhh dasar _namja_ dingin"

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya dan kemudian berjalan mendekati pohon maple yang berada 10 m dari tempatnya berada. Daripada menunggui Yunho yang menurutnya kurang kerjaan dan hanya dapat cacian dari Yunho lebih baik ia berteduh dipohon maple tersebut. Cuaca hari ini memang cukup terik.

Yunho sendiri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Jaejoong menjauhinya menuju pohon maple yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari pinggir sungai ini.

Ia ditugaskan untuk melakukn praktikum mengujian sungai. Seperti mengukur kedalaman sungai, melihat kondisi air sungai, keadaan tanahnya serta lain-lainnya yang berhubungan dengan prekteknya. Sesekali ia memotret keadaan sekitar sungai guna laporan tambahan dan sebagai dokumentasi laporan praktikumnya. Yunho telah menyiapkan kamera digitalnya dengan sebuah triport mengabadikan setiap kondisi disungai tersebut.

Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia tertarik dengan sebuah teriakan Jaejoong yang berada tepat di bawah pohon maple tersebut. Rupanya Jaejoong tengah mengusir kebosananya dengan berjingkat-jingkat tidak jelas sambil bernyanyi lagu boyband favoritnya. Dan Yunho hafal betul dengan sifat dan karakter Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu memang tidak bisa diam dan sedikit hiperaktif. Walaupun usia hubungan mereka masih seumur jagung, Yunho yakin Jaejoong sudah tepat untuknya.

Awalnya Yunho kaget saat sahabatnya Park Yoochun mengatakan bahwa ada _namja_ teman se SMA-nya Yunho yang jatuh hati pada Yunho sejak SMA sampai sekarang mereka kuliah. Awalnya Yunho mengira _namja_ tersebut satu universitas dengannya tetapi ternyata Yunho salah. Sang _namja_ adalah _namja_ yang sangat pendiam saat SMA yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah Kim Jaejoong. Awalnya Yunho ragu, namun setelah hampir 2 bulan ini menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong _namja_ cantik itu ternyata sangat menarik dan berbeda dari SMA. Saat SMA yang cupu dan pendiam ternyata setelah tahu sifat aslinya Jaejoong merupakan _namja_ yang hiperaktif dan cukup cerewet.

Yunho sangat terkesan pada seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku" Gumam Yunho tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pendangannya dari Jaejoong yang masih asik bernyanyi tak melihat Yunho yang tengah memandanginya intens.

Sejenak Yunho melupakan tugasnya memotret keadaan sekitar sungai dan beralih memotret tingkah lucu Jaejoong. Sesekali ia tersenyum simpul melihat betapa menawannya _namjachingu_nya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berinisiatif untuk merekam tingkah Jaejoong. Ia mengarahkan kameranya yang ia letakkan dengan bantuan _triport_ ke arah Jaejoong. Mengganti dari kamera biasa ke mode video.

"Jae" Panggil Yunho dan sontak membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho.

"_Ne_? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Jaejoong senang namun ditanggapi gelengan oleh Yunho bertanda tugasnya belum selesai. Seketika wajah Jaejoong berubah cemberut dan mandatangkan kekehan ringan dari Yunho.

"Kemarilah"

"_Wae_? Bukankah kau bilang aku mengganggumu?"

"Ku bilang kemari ya kemari" Balas Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus namun menuruti perintah Yunho dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa bisa aku mencintai _namja_ dingin macam dia" Guman Jaejoong.

"Aku mendengarmu"

"Issshhh..."

"Kemarilah, berdiri disini dan jangan membelakangi kamera" Perintah Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya?

"Ada apa Yun?"

"Turuti saja"

Yunho memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong, memastikan bahwa posisi mereka tidak membelakangi kamera.

Jaejoong sedikit tersetak saat posisi mereka kini sangat dekat. Yunho berada tepat dihadapannya dan tengah memandanginya intens. Membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei lihat aku" Perintah Yunho yang mau tidak mau Jaejoong menurutinya.

"Kau gugup sekali" Tambah Yunho.

"Isshhhh Yunho ada apa?"

"Bukankah ini romantis?" Tanya Yunho sedikit menggoda Jaejoong.

"Aku bukan _yeoja_ yang akan luluh diperlakukan seperti ini" Balas Jaejoong pura-pura cuek.

Kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir Yunho saat mendengar jawaban dari sang _namjachingu_nya tersebut. Dan secara tiba-tiba Yunho mendekap tubuh kecil ke dalam pelukkannya dan membuat mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Ini kali pertamanya Yunho memeluknya walaupun mereka sudah berpacaran selama hampir dua bulan keduanya belum berani beradegan _skin_ _ship_ seperti sekarang. Disamping juga karena keduanya sangat sibuk apalagi Jaejoong yang sebulan lalu tengah menghadapi sidang Karya Tulis Ilmiahnya dan Yunho yang menjalani Kuliah Kerja Nyata.

"Yun _wae_?" Jaejoong memberanikan untuk bertanya pada Yunho karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Biarkan seperti ini Jae, apa kau tidak mau ku peluk hem?"

"A-ani"

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di dada Yunho membuat Yunho sedikit kegelian dan tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Jaejoong menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap Yunho kesal.

"Kau sangat lucu sayang, sini ku peluk lagi"

Dan keduanya kembali berpelukkan dengan sangat lama. Tiba-tiba Yunho memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong agar Jaejoong menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan sangat cepat bibir Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong walau hanya sekilas. Membuat Jaejoong terpaku dan mengedip-kedipkan matanya lucu tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan Yunho lakukan padanya.

"_Wae_? _Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong yang diam saat ia menciumnya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku" Ucap Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

"Aku tahu sayang" Balas Yunho yang langsung memeluk kembali Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong, mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku" Kata Yunho sambil menyesap aroma pada tubuh Jaejoong yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Aku juga Yun" Balas Jaejoong dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Hei jangan menangis sayang"

"Aku hanya terlalu senang Yun"

"Baiklah kalau begitu bolehkah aku menciummu lagi?" Tanya Yunho dan diberikan anggukan oleh Jaejoong pertanda ia mau dicium kembali oleh Yunho.

Dan keduanya berciuman dipinggir sungai dengan semilir angin yang menerpa keduanya. Lama dan sangat dalam.

"Besok kau datang ke acara wisudaku kan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan helm kepada Yunho.

Mereka kini tengah berada di depan apartemen Jaejoong. Menjelang malam Yunho mengantar Jaejoong karena ia tahu besok adalah hari dimana hal yang paling Jaejoong tunggu-tunggu selama 3 tahun dia kuliah. Yunho tidak mau sampai sang kekasih terlupa akan acara sakral tersebut.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku juga akan memberikan hadiah sebuah video dokumenter hari jadi kita yang ke dua bulan tepat saat kau wisuda"

"Yunho-yah bukankah itu berlebihan? Kau merayakan hari jadi kita setiap bulannya"

"Bagiku itu wajar saja. Lagipula dengan begitu kita serasa baru saja jadian dan serasa baru hangat-hangatnya"

"Kau konyol Yun. Setiap hubungan pasti ada titik dimana kehangatan akan menghilang apalagi seiringnya waktu"

"Nah maka dari itu aku merayakan hari jadi kita setiap sebulan sekali, atau perlu seminggu sekali atau bahkan setiap hari" Goda Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengantupkan mulutnya tidak menyangka.

"Haha aku bercanda Jae"

"Isshhh...kau ini Yun"

Yunho mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong sebelum menstater motornya.

"Ah ya, Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong juga sangat mencintai Jung YUnho" Balas Jaejoong malu-malu.

Ini merupakan ritual wajib mereka saat akan berpisah atau saat mereka bertemu. Mengucapkan kata cinta pada pasangan masing-masing.

"Ah kemari Jae, mendekat"

"_Wae_?"

"Turuti saja"

Jaejoong mulai mendekat ke arah Yunho yang sudah menaiki motor sportnya. Dan...

Cup~

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas dan kemudian menjalankan motornya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang membeku mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Selamat wisudanya Kim Jaejoong"

"Ah Junsu-ah, kau datang?" Sapa Jaejoong kepada sahabatnya Junsu yang menepuk pundaknya kemudian memberikan rangkaian bunga kepada Jaejoong.

"_Nde_. Aku datang dengan Yoochun dia sedang ke toilet" Jawab Junsu malu-malu.

"Ah kau pacaran ya dengan Yoochun?" Goda Jaejoong sambil menyenggol pundak Junsu dengan pundaknya.

"...ya kan? Mengakulah..."

"Tidak Jae"

"Bukan tidak tapi BELUM"

"Ah itu Yoochun" Junsu mengalihkan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah _chukkae_..."

Yoochun yang baru saja dari toilet langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Sebagai tanda selamat untuk Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_ Chun, dan cepatlah menyusul tahun depan" Balas Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Aku, Junsu dan Yunho pasti menyusulmu tahun depan...ngomong-ngomong dimana Yunho?"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menepuk keningnya mendengar nama Yunho disebut. Pasalnya sang _namjachingu_ sampai sekarang belum juga datang ke acara wisudanya. Padahal kemarin Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang sekaligus merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke dua bulan.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Yunho Jae?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ah, aku sudah mengiriminya BBM dan juga lewat pesan karena tadi aku belum bisa menelponnya karena berisik"

"Telpon sekarang saja Jae" Perintah Yoochun membuat Jaejoong mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dari dalam saku celananya. Mendial nomor sang kekasih.

Sudah ratusan kali mungkin Jaejoong menghubungi sang kekasih yang tak kunjung mengangkat telponnya. Ia mulai sangat khawatir sekarang. Begitu juga dengan Yoochun dan Junsu yang masih setia menemani Jaejoong di luar gedung tempat acara wisuda Jaejoong diadakan.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" Keluh Jaejoong yang masih terus berusaha menghubungi Yunho.

"Bagaimana Jae?" Tanya Junsu menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala pertanda bahwa Yunho belum juga mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kau punya nomor hpnya Ji Hye adik Yunhokan?" Ucap Yoochun yang langsung membuat Jaejoong teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, aku kau benar Chun aku sering berhubungan dengan Ji Hye via line"

"Ya sudah cepat"

Tanpa menunggu lagi Jaejoong menghubungi Ji Hye adik Yunho via line. Mencari tahu perihal Yunho yang sampai sekarang belum muncul juga. Padahal acara akan segera selesai.

Butuh beberapa kali Jaejoong menghubungi Ji Hye sampai sang yeoja adik Yunho itu mengangkatnya.

"_Yoeboseyo_? Ji Hye dim...eh kenapa kau menangis?" Ucap Jaejoong via line.

"Kau bicaralah yang jelas _oppa_ tidak mengerti maksudmu"

Nada bicara Jaejoong mulai berubah menjadi cemas saat mendengar Ji Hye adik Yunho menangis. Tak kalah cemas seperti Jaejoong saat ini, Yoochun dan Junsupun sama. Melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"..."

"Ji Hye _wae_? Tarik nafas dan ceritakan pada _oppa_ apa yang terjadi" Kata Jaejoong lagi.

"_Mwo_? Apa Ji Hye Yunho kenapa?" Suara Jaejoong kini terdengar benar-benar sangat khawatir. Ia bahkan hampir menangis.

"Apa? Yunho kau bilang Yunho apa? Tidak tidaakkkk..." Kali ini tiba-tiba Jaejoong hampir saja menjatuhkan _smartphone_nya kalau saja Yoochun tidak sigap menangkap _smartphone_ milik Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Jae? Yunho kenapa?" Tanya Junsu yang ikut panik saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong terduduk sambil menangis.

"Jae _wae_?" Kini giliran Yoochun yang memberikan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Yunho..Yunho..."

"Iya ada apa dengan Yunho? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan dia?"

"Yunho dia.."

"Yunho kenapa Jae?"

"Tenanglah Junsu-ah kau membuat Jaejoong semakin tertekan" Ujar Yoochun yang melihat keadaan semakin tidak baik. sesuatu telah terjadi pada sahabatnya Yunho.

"Junsu, Yoochun katakan padaku bahwa Yunho pasti akan datangkan? Dan semua yang kudengar adalah kebohongan semata?" Kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Membuat Yoochun dan Junsu semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jae, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi eoh?" Yoochun memberikan penekanan pada suaranya.

"Hiks...katakan semua ini hanya bohong.."

"Yak Jaejoong-ah!"

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat melihat video buatan dari Yunho yang sengaja diposting lewat jejaring sosial facebook. Sebelumnya Yunho pernah bilang akan membuatkan sebuah video dokumenter untuk hari jadi mereka yang ke dua bulan tepat dihari wisuda Jaejoong.

Sebuah video dokumenter yang sangat indah menurut Jaejoong. Dimana terdapat foto-foto mereka saat masih SMA. Saat Jaejoong tengah membaca sendiri disudut pojok kelas, saat Jaejoong dengan bagitu senangnya bermain bulutangkis olahraga favoritnya serta saat Jaejoong tengah memperhatikan Yunho dari atas kelas saat Yunho tengah bermain sepakbola bersama teman-temannya. Yang entah darimana Yunho bisa mendapatkan foto-foto tersebut. Di dalam video tersebut juga terdapat rangkaia kata-kata yang sengaja dibuat oleh Yunho. kata-kata yang sangat sederhana tapi sanggup membuat siapa saja yang membacanya tersentuh.

'Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong seorang'

'Aku mancintaimu layaknya sungai selalu mengalir tanpa ujung'

'Aku mencintaimu bukan tanpa alasan, semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu. Dengan segala kekuranganmu'

'Jung Yunho mutlak milik Kim Jaejoong seorang'

Di dalam video tersebut juga terdapat video dimana mereka sedang berciuman dipinggir sungai saat Jaejoong menemani Yunho membuat tugas praktikumnya dua hari yang lalu. Dengan sebuah kalimat yang tertulis 'Like a river i want to love you'. Jaejoong semakin menangis tersedu saat melihat video tersebut. Tangisannya semakin kencang serta airmata yang sudah mengalir cukup deras dikedua pipinya. Ia merapalkan nama Yunho berkali-kali didalam hatinya.

Saat ia ingin menutup laptopnya karena tidak kuat lagi melihat video tersebut. Ia diinterupsi oleh suara Yunho yang ada dalam video tersebut. Rupanya Yunho juga merekam dirinya sendiri dalam video tersebut.

'Ehem...tes..tes...aaaa' Kata Yunho dalam video tersebut mengetes suaranya sambil mengarahkan kamera video itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

'_Annyeong_ _this_ _is_ Jung Yunho...ah tak usah terlalu formal'

Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Yunho yang biasa dingin dan cuek yang mendadak berubah sedikit ceria walau masih terlihat sangat gugup. _Because_ _this_ _is not Yunho's style_. Dengan airmata yang masih menggenang dipelupuk matanya, Jaejoong memposisikan duduknya dengan baik dan melihat video tersebut.

'Ah apa ya?' Kata Yunho dalam video tersebut sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Kebiasaan saat ia salah dan saat Yunho tengah berpikir.

'Ehmmm _my_ Boojae...'

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar sebutan tersebut. _My_ Boojae siapa? Pikir Jaejoong.

'Kau pasti bingung maksud dari _my_ Boojae, itu adalah panggilan sayangku untukmu Boo~' Yunho sedikit memajukan bibirnya saat menyebut nama boo dalam video tersebut. Membuat Jaejoong terkikik.

'Bagus _aniya_? Sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Boojae, Boo Jaejoongie~'

"Dasar _pabbo_" Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil terus melihat tingkah konyol Yunho dalam video tersebut.

'BooJae selamat atas wisudanya semoga menjadi orang yang sukses serta menjadi istri yang baik nantinya bagi seorang Jung Yunho yang pintar dan tampan ini, hahaha' Tawa Yunho di dalam video tersebut. Membuat Jaejoong juga ikut tertawa. Sejak kapan sang kekasih menjadi senarsis ini.

"Percaya diri sekali kau" Kata Jaejoong menunjuk dagunya ke layar laptopnya.

'Ah dan juga happy anniversary yang ke dua bulan sayang...hehe semoga kita semakin saling mencintai dan percaya akan diri kita masing-masing sampai maut memisahkan kita. Oh ya kau ingin mendengar cerita?' Tanya Yunho pada layar video. Ia tengah memposisikan duduknya dengan baik dan siap-siap akan bercerita.

"Tsk...sejak kapan kau secerewet ini Jung" Kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil kabel sambungan charger pada laptopnya.

'Kau tahu Boo, aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya bukan?'

Dahi Jaejoong kini mulai berkerut bingung.

'Jujur tentang semuanya juga tentang perasaan kita kan?'

"Issshhh...apa maksudmu Jung?" Teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

'Hahaha santai saja Jae, ok aku akan mulai bercerita sebenarnya aku terpaksa menerimamu menjadi _namjachingu_ku. Itu semua karena Yoochun' Ujar Yunho dengan sedikit menunduk membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Jadi selama ini Yunho hanya kasihan padanya bagitu? Tapi bukankah selama ini Yunho selalu mengucapkan cinta padanya?.

'Kau pasti bingung kan? Kenapa aku selalu mengucapkan kata-kata cinta meminta kita berkata Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong ataupun sebaliknya saat kita akan berpisah atau saat kita bertemu. Kau ingat itu BooJae?'

"Tentu saja _pabbo_, kau bahkan memaksaku untuk mengucapkannya padahal kita sedang di tempat umum" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong berteriak di depan laptop kesayangannya itu.

'Itu karena agar aku menyadari bahwa sekarang dirimulah yang menjadi _namjachingu_ku, dirimulah yang seharusnya aku cintai bukan Karam ataupun yang lainnya serta itulah alasan aku ingin merayakan hari jadi kita sebulan sekali. Aku ingin bahwa seorang Kim Jaejoonglah yang sekarang berada di sampingku. Aku ingin belajar untuk mencintaimu Jae'

"_Pabbo_ Yunho...!"

'...Dan setelah hampir dua bulan ini kita bersama, aku tersadar bahwa aku mulai mencintaimu Jae. Kau tahu? Seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin seperti yang kau katakan kini telah jatuh ke pesona seorang _namja_ ceroboh sepeti Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_ yang ku kira dulu sangat cupu, lugu dan juga sangat pendiam itu ternyata memiliki sisi yang tak terduga'.

"Yunho..." Jaejoong mulai menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya mendengar pernyataan dari Yunho. Awalnya memang Jaejoong cukup shock mendengar pernyataan Yunho barusan. Inilah sebabnya awal mereka menjalin hubungan tidak ada pelukan, ciuman bahkan bergandengan tangan saja Yunho sepertinya enggan.

'Maka pesanku untukmu adalah hiduplah dengan baik saat aku tidak ada di sampingmu'

'Deg...deg...deg...'

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak karuan mendengar Yunho tiba-tiba berkata demikian.

'Haha jangan mengira aku akan mati. Kau kan akan segera bekerja dan belum tentu akan bekerja di Seoul sedangkan aku masih di Seoul untuk satu tahun ke depan jadi aku berkata begitu, haha' Tawa Yunho untuk yang entah kesekian kalinya. Namun membuat Jaejoong memegangi dada kirinya. Rasanya entah kenapa ada yang sakit. Air mata Jaejoong bahkan sudah menggenang kembali dan siap untuk ia tumpahkan lagi.

'Ingat pesanku _ne_? Jangan pernah mengeluh karena aku akan ada di sini' Yunho memegangi dadanya.

'_And the last i want to love you like a river_ mengalir terus tanpa ujung walaupun bisa mengering tapi tetap air sungai akan ada sisa-sisanya yang mengalir hingga lautan yang luas. Kim Jaejoong semangat aku mencintaimu hingga maut memisahkan kita. Dan _i_ _want_ _to kiss you_ tunggu aku _my_ Boojae, aku akan menciummu di depan orang banyak saat kau wisuda. Hahaha _I_ _love_ _you'_ Yunho membentuk tangannya berbentuk _love_ sebelum video tersebut berakhir.

"Yunho _pabbo_, _pabbo_ Yunho...kau bohong kau bahkan tidak datang ke acara wisudaku _pabbo_ Yunho kau bohong..!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil menjatuhkan laptop kesayangannya yang untung terjatuh di atas karpet bawah tempat tidur Jaejoong yang cukup tebal.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Jae? Kau sudah melihat videonya?" Kata Junsu sahabat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong. Mendengar teriakan Jaejoong membuat Junsu berinisiatif mendekati Jaejoong.

"Su-_ie_...hiks...Yunho _pabbo_ pembohong..." Kata Jaejoong menatap kedatangan Junsu dengan limpahan air mata.

"Jae _geumanhae_...!" Junsu memeluk Jaejoong dan berusaha memegangi tangan Jaejoong. Kebiasaan Jaejoong saat sedang frustasi adalah ia akan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya tanpa henti.

"Yunhooooo..."

"Jae jangan seperti ini ku mohon..." Junsu ikut menangis memeluk Jaejoong sambil terus memegangi kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Hiks...hiks...Yuhoooo..."

-Flashback-

"Yunhoooo antarkan adikmu"

"_Sirro_ _eomma_ aku akan kembali ke Seoul menghadiri wisuda Jaejoong"

"Sebentar saja Yun"

"Aishhh...baiklah"

Dengan sedikit terpaksa ia menuruti perkataan sang _eomma_ mengantar sang adik untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Yak _oppa_ kalau tidak ikhlas ya sudah jangan mengantarku ke sekolah" Ucap Ji Hye saat akan menaikki motor Yunho. Pasalnya Yunho memasang wajah tidak sukanya saat hendak mengantar sang adik.

"Sudahlah cepat naik anggap saja ini terakhir kalinya aku menggoncengmu" Kata Yunho asal.

"Issshh..._oppa_ ini menyebalkan sekali. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau"

"Cepatlah aku akan ke Seoul"

Setelah beberapa menit sampailah mereka di Sekolah elit yang dulu Yunho juga belajar di sana.

"Kenapa sekarang _oppa_ senyum-senyum sendiri eoh?" Ucap Ji Hye heran melihat ekpresi sang kakak yang mengamati gedung sekolahnya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Padahal tadi sang kakak tengah merajuk.

"Ah aku jadi ingat dengan Jaejoong"

"Ada apa dengan Jaejoong _oppa_?"

"Tidak ada, ah aku harus ke Seoul" Yunho hendak menstater motor sportnya.

"Titip salamku untuknya ya _oppa_ ku dengar dia wisuda hari ini"

Yunho memberikan tanda ibu jarinya bertanda mengerti akan pesan sang adik.

"Hati-hati _oppa_ menyeberangnya"

Namun...

'Brak..brak...bruk'

Ji Hye membelalakan matanya tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Saat sang _oppa_ hendak menyeberang, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah truk yang menghantam motor Yunho. kejadian tersebut benar-benar sangat cepat bahkan Ji Hye belum sempat mengedipkan matanya. Sang kakak terpental jauh dari motornya.

"_Oppa_...Yunho _oppaa_..."

Dan Ji Hye hanya bisa berteriak histeris melihat kejadian langsung di depan matanya.

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Huweeeeee gue bikinnya mewek, wkwkwk hari ultah TVXQ malah bikin FF begini ;3 mianhae tidak dapat feelnya susah bikin ff angst, hehe

HAPPY ANNIVERSARI 11 ST TVXQ~ ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

.

.

.

Go review~ komen kritik silahkan~


End file.
